The present invention relates to an embroidery unit for a sewing machine, wherein the sewing machine has a lower free arm provided with a cloth feed dog, a column with a drive unit, and a top arm with a needle bar mechanism.
Embroidery units which are adapted to be used as an accessory for domestic sewing machines are known in the art. Such embroidery units permit sewing of embroidery patterns which have been electronically stored in the control unit of the machine. Typically, the cloth to be embroidered is fastened in a hoop which is movable by means of a power-driven feeding device in two mutually perpendicular directions. Movement of the power-driven feeding device is controlled by the control unit to produce the desired embroidery pattern.